On purpose - Alec Lightwood
by Mmnijkamp
Summary: "You're scared," "I'm nervous."
1. prologue

Ruth is no mundane, no shadowhunter, no vampire, no seelie, no warlock and no werewolf. She was born in 1928 in Germany. Her mother was an Shadowhunter, her father was missing. When in 1939 the second world war began all hell broke loose for Ruth. Her mother was murdered in front of her eyes at the age of 16. She never found out why. She was - after the 'accident' - sent to one of the work camps. When they got freed by the Allies, Ruth fled to London. She didn't want to be living in her country anymore. Not what they did to her mother and all those other people. The events that happened scared her for life.

Ruth Kendlisa didn't age since the 5th of june 1944.


	2. Chapter 1 Back story Explained

The cold rain fell out of the grey - clouded - sky of London. The girl didn't have a jacket or good fitting clothes. She only had shocking memories and scars with her. She still didn't know how she got here. How she made it to her mother's favorite city. She remembered her mother talking about it. How much she loved. Her dear friend that lived there. Ruth was determined to find him. She heard so much about him. He was the only 'relative' she had. Her mother told her that her friend was gifted just like her and that they had a lot in common, but also didn't have anything in common. She arrived at the expensive looking house. She knocked on the door and waited it to be opened. When a minute passed by she realized the man was probably sleeping and turned around. When she began walking down the few steps down she heard the door being opened. She turned around, expecting to see an old man. She was wrong. A tall - rather handsome man opened the door. He looked annoyed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here," his dark voice boomed at the younger girl.

"Are you magnus Bane?" the girl looked up at the warlock. She didn't wait for an answer and started talking again. "My mother she is gone. She always spoke of a Warlock with the name Magnus bane,"

"That's me, but a more important question. Who are you?" He looked the girl with soft eyes. He remembered those eyes. The white eyes of her mother.

"Ruth Kendlisa,"


	3. Chapter 2 18th Birthday

The light created by the sun shined through Ruth's room. She turned around trying to get some more sleep but she was already awake. She threw her pillow at the window - in the hope that the sun would go down - but it didn't.

"What did that window ever do to you?" She turned around to see Magnus standing in the door opening. She laughed at the older warlock.

"It woke me up," she let her feet touch the cold floor. She walked over to Magnus and gave him a quick hug.

The girl made herself a cup of tea. The old warlock stood on the other side of the kitchen. He smiled at the girl who drank her tea. He never understood her love for tea with honey.

Simon sat with one of his best friends at the little cafe they always drank their latte and i Ruth's case a chocolate milk or tea with honey. He looked at the younger girl in front of him. She was sipping on her chocolate milk and reading her book.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" she looks up from her book and looks at the guy in front of her.

"Umh no, I.. was just looking. Yeah just looking," The last words he whispered to himself. The blonde haired girl laughed at the boy. She closes her book and drops it in her bag that stands on the ground between her feet.

"Of course you did," Simon his eyes went from Ruth to someone behind her. Ruth turned around to see at who he was looking. Clary walked in with a sad looked plastered on her face. The younger girl felt sorry for her.

"Give me the professors names and I will end them," Clary and Ruth booth looked at Simon with disbelieve.

"Simon we all know you don't have the guts to even email them," Ruth teased the brown haired boy.

"Don't bother," Clary shove the letter to Simon, ruth peaked over to see what was typed on the paper.

"Sad face, really?" Clary laughs at boy in front of her.

"You did it," Ruth tackled the girl with a comfy hug. A waitress comes by and gives the three friends their drinks.

"Wait," Ruth grabs her bag from under the table and digs in it to find the present she got the girl for her birthday. When she finds it she hand the little package over to the read haired girl.

"I actually didn't knew what to give you, but when I was getting some honey I saw this and it literally screamed out your name," Clary opens the little box and sees a silver bracelet with a purple charm on it.

"Thank you," She gives the blonde a big hug.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had," Ruth smiles at the girl.

"That is why we are celebrating tonight. With Maureen after our show," Simon tells the red haired girl.

"Absolutely," Ruth takes a sip of her new hot chocolate.

"So… what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Ruth tries her best not to spit out the chocolate milk. Simon looks confused at Clary.

"What deal? No deal. We sing together," Simon takes a sip of his latte.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time," Ruth pipes in looking at the boy in disbelieve.

"What? No. No," Ruth laughs at the boy.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary tells the boy.

"He is not the only person to make that mistake," Ruth tells the girl next to her. She gives Simon a sweet smile.

Clary is painting the van in front of the Pandemonium club. Simon is holding the spray paint whilst Maureen and Ruth are watching Clary doing her amazing artwork on the van.

"What's that tag?" Simon asks the girl when she is done.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that," Clary tells the boy next to her.

"I don't care I love it," Ruth assures the girl.

When they put away the paint back in the van Clary bumps into a blond haired guy. He has runes all over his body and looks surprised when Clary speaks to him.

"Hey, can you watch where you are going?" she tells the blonde dude. He turns towards her.

"You can see me?" he asks the girl.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point, but you obviously didn't see me," clary sasses back at the blonde haired dude. He looks over at Ruth who is staring at him.

"You have the sight,"

"Wait, the what?" clary asks the boy confused. Ruth decides to cut the conversation off.

"Clary, he isn't worth your attention," she grabs her wrist and drags her to Simon and Maureen. The blonde haired boy walks away with a confused face.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary ask Simon and Maureen.

"You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?"

"No, the guy right there, running into the club," explains clary. Simon turns his head towards the entrance of the club.

"Clary, there's nobody there,"

"The guy covered in tats, like.." but Clary stops talking.

"What guy are you talking about?" Simon asks the girl.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary questions back.

"No,"

"Could you stop making me go insane," Clary says to the two friends that are questioning her. Ruth decides to stay quiet in the conversation cause she doesn't want to lie to them.

"Clary, what was in your latte?" Simon asks hoping that answer on that would explain why she is acting the way she is tight now.

Clary gets rid of the the green jacket she was wearing and walks away into the club to get some answers. Ruth knowing that if there are shadowhunters there might be danger follows Clary into the club. Both ignoring what Simon tells them about their fake ID's.

"So what do you want to do?" Ruth asks Clary when they are in the club.

"I have honestly no idea," Clary scans the club. When her eyes find the blonde shadowhunter she grabs the hand of the girl by her side and walk in the same direction as he is.

"Clary, where are we going?" the red haired girl ignores her question and keeps walking.

When they get to the back of the club Ruth sees the blonde shadow hunter talking a girl in a purple dress.

"Clary I don't think this is a good idea," She says when they walk in a different area from the club. Clary notice that the blonde boy has a blade and runs to the girl in the purple dress and pushes her away, only to be pushed away by the blonde shadowhunter. Ruth runs to her friend and helps her getting up. The girl with the raven black hair takes out her whip and attacks another demon.

"Clary, we should go," Ruth tell the girl but clary or didn't hear her or isn't listening.

"Are you hurt?" the shadowhunter asks Clary. One of the demons take his distraction as an advantage and attacks. Because of the sudden impact his blade falls on the couch. Clary runs towards it and hold it in her hands. It activates in her touch. The blond notice and takes advantage of it. He pulls the demon on the blade that Clary has in her hand. The demon disappears. The blonde shadowhunter takes the sword out of her hand and begins to kill the other demons.

"Clary we have to get out of here," she takes her hand and together they run out of the club. Leaving the three shadowhunter finish for what they came.


End file.
